Of Lilies and Stones
by xxxbribriturnerxxx
Summary: Life can be cruel to all those it approaches, it is unstable, unpredictable, and sudden. How will a girl who knows the out comes of life and its unfairness find out straight away if their is such things as happiness and second chances. Easy solution, by dying. Stick with her as she gets to relive the life she never got to have and along the way deal with the burdens of her past.
1. Prologue

**Hey, just to let you know this is my first ever fan fiction, and I am using the oc reborn into the Naruto world shipping. Yeah, I know it's over used but I really enjoy these types of stories. I welcome critics and flames (trust me my writing needs help), but please don't curse me out. I don't need that stress. If you have any additional comments or suggestions please PM me or message me at my email ****bribriturner ****.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not *sobs* own Naruto or any scenes recognized in any shape or form. All rights go to Misashi Kishimoto. **

**Warnings****: For the first chapter the theme is very dark, but it will get better or umm…. Lighter in later chapters.**

_**Please review**_

…

**Prologue: Lilium**

_***The mouth of the just shall meditate wisdom**_

I was born without life. Devoid of anything that would make someone **happy**. Well… I would not exactly say born since I still do not grasp the concept of that but we'll get back to that later. Some of you may say, "How is it you can be born without being alive"?To answer your question properly you must understand my view of life.

Since I was little you could always say my life was restricted. Stay away from the street, do not go anywhere without me, or my favorite, do not speak to others unless you absolutely have to. It was all shown to me by my mother, who sometimes to this day I wonder if she regretted having a child like me. I was an only child and often wondered if she blamed me for my father's death. Sometimes when I saw her shake from around the corner barely too old to understand I would ask her what was wrong. Soon, I learned what sorrow looked like. Soon, I learned about pain. It's such a fickle thing. For every person it is different. For my mom it was just shake alone in a corner away from me (Later I learned that was sobbing). However, for me it was a smile, or just copying facial expressions I saw others do when they were happy (I soon learned this was called laughing). I found if I did the same thing that dull hurt would go away. That the voices would go away, that all the scary monsters or shadows would go… and the voices. I was afraid of the voices. They made sound… sound is unnatural, unreliable, and impossible for me to comprehend. So I started making excuses to be happy, happiness was my freedom. Happiness replaced my sorrow. It kept the scary voices away, it kept the scary pictures away. I soon began to relish in happiness, or what I thought it was. I thought that if I was happy mommy would smile again. I thought that if I was happy she would spend time with me again. I **prayed** that if I was happy the voices and images would stay away. I was right… about the voices and images anyway. They stopped, they wouldn't pop out of nowhere and bother me anymore. It stopped…

…

…

But they always came back.

…I didn't know much about life. My learning was through sight, sight was everything. Sight kept me safe crossing the street, sight helped me look at others. Sight was what kept me somewhat normal. It soon became added to my list of things that keep me sane. Although, later on after the voices came back I learned I could not trust sight as well. Sight led to seeing things. Seeing things that wasn't supposed to happen. Seeing things that did not happen yet. Grandma showed me I was like her, that it was a gift, something that made me special. What is more important however is this "gift," if you could even sometimes call it that. To me it was a burden, more than a burden… a **curse. **No matter where I go and what I do to avoid it, it slithers along waiting just WAITING to come out. I saw things, things others could not see. Things others could not comprehend, or ever hope to understand. Things others would never find **normal **and after my grandmother died after I **saw** what happened and said **nothing**, I accepted that I was a freak. Soon enough others began to accept it as well. Then the voices got louder. My voice got smaller. Then I stopped speaking, I did not have to anyway. I just did it to seem normal. Normal became my enemy.

…

_**And his language shall be spoken in judgment**_

Soon enough I got used to the voices and not talking, and death became a normal part of my life. I saw people die, I say nothing just hating myself more. Mom started to hate me too. No longer were the nights we used to spend together. I was lucky you could say, she never resorted to violence, but the disgust in her eyes I could not stand. I would have taken a beating over it any day. I knew that she blamed me. She blamed me for surviving when my father did not. She blamed me for every dent or crack that car took smashing into the tree. She blamed me for him jumping up and shielding me with his body, the crunching of his bones… the splatter of his blood… the last **BANG **before everything went silent. I blamed myself too… and she laughs at it. I began to copy that, just twitching just to make it seem as if everything was okay. A twitch, a smile, a release of air, and automatically everything was okay. Everything was okay, nothing was wrong. I did not lose my hearing in that crash. I did not lose my mother or father. We were still one big happy family.

The voices told me I was lying.

…

_**Blessed is he who suffers temptation**_

Sometimes I just wanted the voices to just speak to me. Tell me when it was my time to die, like it had so many others before me. Then I became disgusted with myself. I should not have looked towards the voices for salvation. I was religious, I went to church with or without my mother, and they show me it is wrong to think like that.

Is it? Is it really? Don't I deserve death, after so many I could have saved? Their blood was in my hands, their families tears added to my list of sins. I was a **murderer**, without even having to try, and that was the problem. I **should** **have** tried I **should** **have** done something to help. But I did not and still do not. So I devoted myself to something else, something I had to work for, bleed for, and feel pain for. I took tumbling classes, ballet, hip-hop, jazz, and tap, anything that left me sore with blisters. I could have almost forgot why I felt so malevolent towards myself, soon pain became part of my relief.

…

_**Since he, with approval, shall receive the crown of life**_

Soon dance became a huge part of my life. It was ironic that something that required the gift of hearing was something I could achieve. I lived, breathed, and slept dance and anything that had anything to do with it. If there were performances I was in the front row trying to feel the vibrations of the music. My mother did not approve but she did not disapprove either, so I was free to do anything I wished with the money my father left me. I went to an academic school called the Bronx School of Dance for middle school and it initiated my obsession. Dance=music, music=vibrations, vibrations=hearing so no voices, no voices=freedom.

These equations summed up my life, and for the first time I began to feel special. I began to feel wanted. My teachers loved my dances, my favorite being modern. It never required shoes, in fact most of the time I went barefoot. It allowed me to feel the music better. I was no longer the anti-social girl in the back of the classroom who no one knew what to do with. I became an individual, I became truly happy. I began to actually feel… no **be** alive, and it felt great.

Soon it followed me to high school, I made friends. No words needed to be spoken, they accepted me how I was. I had dreams, the voices bothered me no more, and hope took its place. I wanted to be a teacher. To teach the dance I loved so much, to change others' lives with it just like it changed mine. Everything was perfect.

Then the voices started again.

They mocked me.

Took my dreams, and discarded them as if they were trash.

They told me to go home.

That my Mom was gone.

The *oval portrait I created had taken place.

As I got better, she got worse.

And it was too much for her, this time no sobbing was needed. No crying or sorrow. It was over, and my mother spelled out for me what I had been too blind to see.

**TRUTH IS JUST ANOTHER FORM OF FICTION**, was written in her blood.

I laughed… for I knew… my happiness was all lies.

…...

_**Lord, fire divine, have mercy**__**  
**__**Oh! How holy**__**  
**__**How serene**__**  
**__**How kind**__**  
**__**How pleasant**__**  
**__**Oh, lily of chastity!**_

It rained that day, all day… it was fitting. She liked the rain, and always stopped crying long enough to watch the lightning streak across the sky. It was the only thing I inherited from her. Curly brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, held together with a lighter than caramel but darker than tan skin. I was the spitting image of my father, who was born and raised in the Dominican- Republic. My mother was Caucasian, with striking green eyes and blond hair, in the gloomy background of the rain she always looked healthier, happier. As if the culprit of her husband's homicide wasn't standing next to her. So this type of weather would always hold a special place in my heart.

I watched as her casket was lowered into the ground, right next to my fathers. This time no one stands next to me. No one is there as I throw handfuls of dirt on top, as I recite my prayers. Even the preacher leaves after seeing I wouldn't be leaving at any time. Soon enough my mother was completely covered. I found it oddly hilarious. In each hand I hold three bouquets of flowers, all lilies.

I lay the *Lily-Of-The-Valley over my father's grave.

The *orange and *eucharis lily's bouquet follow on my mothers.

The last I clutch in my hands… it was for me.

…

_**Lord, fire by divine, have mercy**_

Laughter escaped from my lips as the rain weighed me down, and I smiled at the heavens clutching my bouquet tighter to my chest which is covered by my grandmothers black dress, I was barefoot.

My outfit matched theirs.

The voices got louder.

They screamed at my hopes and dreams that I clutched to my chest.

They screamed at **me.**

They screamed and I started to smile.

…

_**Oh how sacred**__**  
**__**Oh, How serene**__**  
**__**How benevolent**__**  
**__**How lovely**_

Mud stains my feet, but is washed off by the rain. Oh, how I loved the rain. I cut across the tombstones hoping over them joyfully as I went, picking up rocks along the way. I headed towards my cab, the voices went silent. I turned around for the main road.

The voices shrieked.

The pockets of my dress grew heavy.

My laugher grew hysterical.

…

_**Oh! Lily of chastity**_

My head pounded from the noise, and I glance at a puddle just to see the reflection of a car. I look up at the sky just as lightning flashes. *Pure white lilies crumpled stood in my hands. I glance up and for the first time in years spoke feeling the vibrations from my throat.

"My last wish," and smiled, dumping the stones from my body and I felt heat reflecting off the vehicle heading my way.

I kiss the flowers.

…

…

…

And the world is silent once more.

…

**And BA-BAM I am finally finished. Man got to give it to those authors out there this fan fiction stuff is hard work. I will try to reply to every review through either PM or just shout-outs at the bottom of this page. Also for things or references you may not understand I will have explained or translated down here.**

***In the anime Elfen Lied the song "Lilium" lyrics are in Japanese but in this case they are translated into English and added in because they go with my story so well.**

***A famous poet by the name of Edward Allen Poe wrote a short story called the Oval Portrait. You should really read it, it is creepy but awesome.**

***Like most flowers they have meanings. The Lily-Of-The-Valley means: **_**Sweetness; Tears of the Virgin Mary; Return to Happiness; Humility; You've Made My Life Complete. **_**It represents the relationship between**** our oc and her father.**

***Both the orange and eucharis flowers represent the relationship between her and her mother very well. Orange stands for hatred both towards how she feels to her mother and how her mother feels to her. Eucharis represents maiden charms something very important to our oc. Although she feels negatively towards her mother she can't help but admire her beauty and long for it herself.**

***The white lily means **_**Virginity; Purity; Majesty; it's Heavenly to Be with You. **_**She feels as if she has been tainted by the world so she longs for purity that second chance that will wipe her free of any impurities.**

*** Although I do not have it marked I figure it is important to describe what the stones represent. They are the burdens that she carries in life and what the title shows is if she can overcome the burdens and become pure or as I say it to move on.**


	2. Chapter 1: Demon

**Alright gonna go for chapter one. I am going to get a quote and then I will get into my super sayain author mode and go boss with the story. And bum, bummmmm, BUMMMMMMMM, it is revelation time on who is the voice (whoever finds out his name and status gets a cookie). And for those who will wonder what her name is it will be reveled at the end of the chapter! Kudos for those who search up what her name means. BWAHAHAHAHAHA… no seriously it is like major important to the plot. NO ONE HAS REVIEWED YET! But that's okay it does not matter as long as I know at least someone has read it.**

**Disclaimer: Do not sue me unless you want a teenage minimum wage and I doubt that would please Misashi Kishimoto.**

**Warnings: Seriously the only reason it is rated M is because of language, and some adult themes. But be warned (like me) our oc is from the Bronx so she has quite the mouth on her.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Demon**

"What, if some day or night a demon were to steal after you into your loneliest loneliness and say to you: ' This life as you now live it and have lived it, you will have to live once more and innumerable times more'… Would you not throw yourself down and gnash your teeth and curse the demon who spoke this? Or have you once experienced a tremendous moment when you would have answered him: 'You are a god and never have I heard anything more divine."

- Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

**Cold**…

_A bright silver SUV truck comes barreling down the road. Water is thrown from the force of the speed of its tires. Alcohol drifts along the wind contaminating its purity with its stench. From the inside of the silver death trap sat a man. Grief shrouded his features welcoming the drunken glaze along his eyes._

**Pain**…

_The car swerved once almost tipping over from the haste, a bottle of wine goes flying out the window the sound of glass shattering distracting the grieving husband for a couple of seconds._

_A couple of seconds too late._

**Where am I? **...

_A lone figure walks down the street slowly as if distracted. The black of her dress blends in with the dark. The color of the flowers she holds a sharp contrast to her attire._

_She stops in the middle of the street._

**Why is it so cold?**...

_Black linen is draped over her soldiers blending her into her background. She stares intently at the ground as if waiting for something. As if she is waiting for release. The rain takes her brown hair transforming it into a tangled black mess. The only sharp contrast between her and the gloomy night is the sharp contrast of the white lilies she holds. Only until then her body illuminated by the lightning in the sky does the driver notice her._

_Instantly sober he slams on his brakes the car twisting and turning in protest… she still does not move instead reaching into her pocket and throwing something out._

_The man screams… she smiles._

**It hurts… it hurts so much**...

_The vehicle slams into her throwing her body across tombstones until she skids to a stop. The driver runs out of the car running at an awkward pace, trying not to fall over. He comes to a stop staring at her mangled body._

_He throws up, refusing to glance at her again. Instead he focuses on the flowers on the ground the color red staining its beauty._

_The girl is still smiling, and as her vision goes dark watches as the rain beats down on the flowers._

_Washing the blood away._

* * *

'_Shit_' is all I could think before another wave of pain hit me once again. My body was a mess, even I could see without having to look up because I know it would only make the pain much…MUCH worse. All I could see without trying was my legs and they looked atrocious. I could not even call them legs anymore. They were just two hunks of torn up flesh. My right leg was definitely broken and it looked like I landed on my left leg when I skidded those last couple feet, judging from my skin on it or lack thereof.

I try to lean upwards to look around me but was rewarded with a burning in my stomach so intense I leaned right back my breath coming out in short and quick gasps.

'_Definitely broken ribs_' I thought. It hurt like a fucking bitch, and I could only lay there trying to be completely still so as not to feel that pain again. I take as deep of a breath as I dare and start to think. Thinking is the only thing I can do right now. First things first time to figure out where I am. It was raining as far as I can tell, and I was lying on something hard judging from the sharp pain in my back.

As far as I could tell, I was lost, and I have no idea where I am. I could have sworn I was supposed to be dead. I mean if the whole, _hitbyaspeedingcarwhilewalkinginagraveyard _action was not enough to have me knocking on God's gate then what the hell is. Certainly this could not be heaven I mean it was much too cold for that and no way in hell is heaven supposed to be this painful. What did mom tell me to do when I am lost again?

'_Stay where you are and wait for others to find you_,' ha-ha like I have a freakin choice. What am I going to do magically summon some type of guardian angel to sprinkle rainbows of powder on me and **BAM! **Suddenly I am healed Final Fantasy style. No! Life does not work that way. You do not meet your prince charming and suddenly you are in love. It is not possible. Yet here I am, being the freakin impossible. I could never turn out normal could I?

Everything I do, it turns into a disaster. I even though excelling never could dance the way others do. While they could listen to the music and they make the dance. When I dance the music makes me. I could never hear the way they do, or talk the way they do, I could never be normal. I am a **freak**.

**Abnormal**

A **monster.**

I would always be an outcast, the deaf girl, the girl who does not **feel**.

**'Can you not feel it?'**

My eyes flash open once again I did not even realize that they had closed. That voice… I could hear it. How was that possible, I seem to be doing the impossible a lot lately but this was pushing it. I shake, it was getting colder all of a sudden and I was feeling very tired. The cold… it was lulling me to sleep. -_Eternal rest-_ something whispered at the back of my mind.

–_Just give up-_

**'Do not give up'**

Giving up… that feels nice. Just to stop living, to stop feeling pain. It would all be over, nothing with bother me again. Just me and myself. No voices, no visions, no lies.

-_Forget yourself-_

**'Do not forget'**

What… I do not understand.

-_Forget the pain, forget the love-_

**'Remember it and never let it go'**

My mother flashed in my mind followed by my father. Sure there were some moments I wanted to forget but not all of them. My eyes start to droop, and my body is numb.

**'Wake up'**

What are you saying I cannot hear you?

**'Wake up'**

Shut up… I am trying to sleep.

**'Wake up'**

No I do not want to.

**'Wake up'**

Why?

**'WAKE UP!'**

My body jerks up and I notice it no longer hurts. Instead of seeing my mother shaking me awake for school. I see a hand made of bone clutching my head. Following the hand it lead to a bony sheet covered arm. I look up and see something of my worst nightmare. Its face was decomposing, and where the hair covers his scalp blood was oozing. The worst part yet was its eyes. They say the eyes are the window to the soul, and that completely defined its eyes. They were empty.

Soulless…

An evil dead looking motherfucker.

I am not going to lie, if you were in my situation you would react the same. In fact, I believe you would react even worse than me, but it does not change what I did. I screamed… like a bitch. Guess what the stupid piece of shit does, it opens it fucking mouth like the freakin slender man and tries to suck out my soul. My soul! Something happens though, it freezes turning around and glares (I do not know how this tat pulled it off but it did) in the direction behind me, it looks down at me as if saying 'next time bitch' and disappears taking the stench of death with it.

Damn… I gotta learn how to do that.

**'See you are awake, it took you long enough'**

My whole body freezes, and my muscles clench. I did not realize it before, but now that I was fully conscious and now about to be mind fucked by Voldemort's twin brother, I realize that that voice is not just any voice.

**'What bitch, no hello I thought I raised you better than that'**

His voice was like a melody, both high and low, caring yet uncaring, pure yet so dark. It was an evil that haunted my dreams. Except this time it was not just a voice it came with an image. He was a lean muscular man with dark wild red hair that tumbled over his soldiers. His skin color was not even a color if I could describe it I would just say snow. On him he had some old fashioned samurai armor with an orange swirl on his right soldier. On his back stood two curved swords covered in cloth. He wore a long sleeve shirt and matching black pants. To finish it off he wore some sandal boot thingies.

**'It is nice to finally meet you, welcome to your mind scape'**

It was the voice, and it turns out he was just some teenager.

For the second time that day I made a complete fool of myself, and passed out.

* * *

When I woke up for the second time, this time there was no pain. I sit up and stretch but stop when I feel something restrict my arm. I looked down at myself and find myself covered in bandages, and in some type of white robe. You think I was freaking out before try now that I could finally see what is around me. That hard thing I was lying on turned out to be some type of tree. I admit it was beautiful, instead of leafs white petals shed from the tree at a most impossible rate. Surrounding the petals was bark made out diamonds and pearl. Either someone was a diehard Pokémon fan or I was smoking some serious crack. The ground HA! There is no ground just clear water covered in millions of petals. Physics must suck ass here. Rain pounded down on them but no ripples we caused, and get this I WAS STANDING ON THE WATER! I am fucking Jesus! Ha-ha suck on that Einstein.

I paused my mental argument when I heard something and light surrounded my form. It was like Christmas lights with this it was night time… a light show of lightning.

**'Welcome back, I was beginning to think that shinigami actually took your soul'**

I look up and see the man was still there, and this time he was two inches from my face.

What. The. Fuck. "AAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I scream. What the hell is the matter with him? Is he fucking mental? PERSONAL SPACE, THE BUBBLE, A FUCKING FART ZONE! So I scrambled back throwing up a handful of lilies in the air and just watched as it got stuck in my wet tangled hair.

And the BASTARD threw back his head laughing, AT ME. That is it! This BITCH is going DOWN! I lunged at him, and he disappeared into a swirl of white petals. How the hell do these people do this? Aggravated, I scream "Who are you?!" The temperature suddenly drops again, and his smirk disappears. All playfulness about him is gone.

**'Are you sure you want to know' **his eyes bore into mine and they scare me. His black orbs just before were a pool of melting hot chocolate. Now they were steel blades cutting up my insides just with a look. I want to look away but I cannot. They drew me in for some odd reason they drew me in. The trance is broken however, when he looks away.

**'How about I ask you a question,' **he glares **'Who are you'**

I flinch at his tone, for some reason it made me feel as if I was being scolded.

"What do you mean who am I, you were practically there when I was potty trained." I joked and smiled. He was not amused with me.

**'You are lying, you know exactly what I mean'** he states calmly as if he were the world's best detective. As if he knew me… how dare him, HOW DARE HIM! He talks about me being a liar. Well look at the prostitute calling the stripper a skank. He lied to me, he told me I was going to die, that it would all be over. As if reading my mind he replies, **'I cannot tell lies, I speak nothing but the truth'** LIAR!

_Liarliarliarliarliar…_

"You told me I was free,"

**'You are free'**

"How am I free, I am still alive am I not?"

**'You are free in life'**

"WHAT LIFE I AM STUCK HERE WITH YOU!"

I do not want to be here, I want to be in heaven. I want to be in hell. I want my father. I want my grandmother, hell, I even want my mother. What life is this, that I am trapped in a field of failed dreams, my death lilies **mocking** me? How about the lightning? How about the carving? HOW ABOUT MY LIFE! What life is left for me?

**'Your new one'** his words gave me whiplash times one thousand. I do not get it, what happened to the joking man I spoke with before. He was not answering my question.

**'You are not answering mine'**

"ARGH! What life god damn it." I was pissed… no infuriated to the point of no return.

…

NO ANSWER! I swear to all things holy, I will shove my-

**'Yours'** I pause. What did he mean mine? I do not have a life, mine is over. I am going to spend the rest of my here, stuck with a bipolar red head oh woe is me.

I did not have a life, I killed myself, and I jumped in front of that car.

**'This is a new life this is yours'**

Nononononono, none, nada, he is lying he has to be, but what if he is not lying. What if I do have a second chance? What if…

Shakily I reply "M-mine," I take a deep breath and continue. "My life." He just nods.

My life. My happiness. My joy, my choices, my dreams, my future, my fate, my hope.

MINEMINEMINE! Then, I suddenly stop myself. I was lying to myself, as always.

"Not possible." I whisper, "As long as you are here my life is not mine to live."

He turned his head as if he were curious and replied with **'How so?'**

My mind goes a million miles per hour. He controls me, he gave me this burden. It controls me. It controls everything. Its evil, it must be destroyed it is a **CURSE**. He smiles and goes to wave his hand to go on. He was reading my mind.

**'How so?'** he repeats. It shows me things. It shows me death, it shows me murder. It makes me a murderer. I AM A MURDEDER. I said nothing, did nothing? I am a coward.

**'How so?' ** I ran towards my death. Welcoming it as if it was an old friend. I am a coward who does not deserve to live. LET ME DIE!

**'Who are you'** I stop screaming and look up. This fucker he was twisting his words around again.

He was smiling...

…

I decided now that I hated his smile.

He wants a smile fine. I will give him a fucking smile. "What does this have to do with anything?" It was hilarious, how he just played with my feeling. I start to laugh.  
He frowns, **'You are upset.'** I stop mid laugh. He was doing it again, making my head hurt.

"N-no," fuck you stutter, fuck you. "I am not upset, I am laughing. Laughing means you are happy, and I seem to be laughing."

**'Are you upset that you do not know who you are?'** My heart clenches and I sneer.

The bitch got it twisted. I know who I am and at the moment I am happy.

**'Joy and sorrow are more similar than you think. You seem to be confused with your morals of happiness'**

He needs to shut up.

"As I said, I am happy… I just told you."

**'Who are you?'**

I … I do not know.

**'Who am I?'**

I do not know.

**'What are we?'**

I DO NOT KNOW!

**'What are we made for?'**

**'Why are we here?'**

**'What is our purpose in life?'**

I DO NOT KNOW I DO NOT FUCKING KNOW!

**'WHY!'** he screams at me. Why exactly, why do I feel this way? Why is he making me like this? WHYWHYWHY.

"I-I-I d-don't know-w." My voice croaked out. I feel something wet streaming down my cheeks. I was crying, I do not cry, but I am, and I am confused. Everything I thought of life is a lie.

_Idon'tknowIdon'tknowIdon'tknowIdon'tknow._

A sob escapes from my throat, and hold my head in my hands as my body shakes. I feel a hand placed on my shoulder, and look up to see the voice looking at me with a true genuine smile.

**'Exactly'** he chuckles out, his face once again benevolent.

_This little bitch was acting the whole time._

**'You are not supposed to know, only I should. You will not judge yourself because you do not know who you are"**

I… I cannot…

**'You will not.'**

_If that is true why do you make me suffer, why are you with me?_

**'I have lived a life full of suffering, I have died I am death. I am truth, I am you and will be a part of you as long as there is a thought in your head, as long as there are tears in your eyes.'**

My guardian, who will follow me to death. Connected through misery and suffering.

I lean back against the tree feeling the rain pelt my skin. I look up at the sky, he looks up, and we both watch the lightning. It is silent, but it is comfortable.

"Umm… hey" he looks up, "If you are some all-seeing oracle does that make me one too?"

His smile turns into a smirk, and he bursts out laughing. **'Nope'**

Ha-ha cool I'm… wait WHAT.

"WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYY" I whine.

**'Because I got it like that bitch'** I look up surprised to see his serious face on. We look at each other, and burst out laughing. His smile comes back.

I learned I liked this one better. I look down blushing, and then choke out between gasps.

"Well you're a hoe."

**'That means your one two.' ** I frown and start to think maybe we are too alike.

I smile… he smiles. We start to glow and it feels nice, and my body starts to fade. The voice… err man took me and held me in his arms. **'Don't mess this up whore this is your last chance to live. Take it.' **I was scared, I did not want to go I did not want to leave him. I did not want him to go, so I clutch him tighter. He starts to laugh.** 'That desperate for me huh princess.'**

"After all this time," I said, "I could have talked to you, we could have been friends" The glow becomes unbearably warm. **'Do not fight it' **he whispers in my ear** 'Go.'**

I relax as if falling asleep and smile for real for the first time.

"Will we ever see each other again?" I mentally smack myself for thinking so stupid. I already knew the answer. The light surrounded us and in a moment we were gone.

And a new life was made.

In the Great Forests of Kagegakure Uzumaki Arashi was born.

* * *

**And BA-BAM bitch it is finished. I am officially H.A.M. in the ways of writing. I would love to give a shout out to the current fanfictions I am reading. **

**-Dreaming of Sunshine**

**-Shadowed Sun**

**-Decaying Bluebells**

**-Chipped Mask**

**I luv these so much it isn't even funny all are Naruto fanfictions. Please somebody review I need the support and the love.**


End file.
